


Naegami Month 2020 Collection

by Psychiccupid



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Baking, Coffee, Fluff, Jealousy, Laughter, M/M, Naegami Month 2020, Pining, Snow, Stars, kiss, sick, swap, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychiccupid/pseuds/Psychiccupid
Summary: Naegami Month is in full swing this December 2020!Here's my works for the month!Day 1: Kiss (Fluff, 1,505 Words) // Day 2: Baking (Fluff, 1,149 Words)Day 3: Coffee (Fluff leaning, 988 Words) // Day 4: Pining (Angst, 1,402 Words)Day 5: Sick (Mostly Fluff, 2,432 Words) // Day 6: Snow (Mega Ultra Fluff, 3,435 Words)Day 7: Swap (Fluff, 1,462 Words) // Day 8: Warmth (Angst, 1,527 Words)Day 9: Laughter (Crackfic, 1,293 Words) // Day 10: Jealousy (Fluff, 1,287 Words)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Asahina Yuta/Fujisaki Chihiro, Background Relationships to be added - Relationship, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 91
Kudos: 284





	1. Day 1: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Dang! I'm writting stuff that _isn't_ Saiouma centric???? Who am I and what have I done with Ezra!?
> 
> This month looked like so much fun! I want to see if I can write something every day! I make literally zero promises but I'll tag what I do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Kiss: 1,505 Words
> 
> Chapter Tags: Truth or Dare, HPA/Non-Despair AU, Pre-existing Crush, Mutual Crush, Picking on Your Best Friend Because You Love Them™
> 
> Background ships: Celesgiri, Ishimondo

It was absolutely ridiculous that he had been entertaining this game. 

Going to one of Aoi’s parties was already torture in itself – but playing _truth or dare_ while he was at it? 

It’s a good thing he’s not officially in charge of his family legacy until he’s eighteen or Byakuya would’ve disowned himself by now.

He could argue that some of it had been exciting. His crowing achievement thus far was asking Taka if he’d ever broken any rules before during a ‘truth’. When he opted for a dare instead, Byakuya shrugged and said, “Fine, then I dare you to sit next to your crush and hold their hand until your next turn.” Something not too intense but would still fill the recipient with dread; having to both be embarrassed _and_ confess a truth in the process. God Byakuya loved how smart he was. 

But even when Taka and Mondo spent the next round holding hands and blushing for all to see, Byakuya still found no joy in this commoner activity. 

-x- 

Noticing his increasing discomfort the longer the game continued, Celeste knew it was on her to make it worthwhile for the progeny. Who else but she, a woman of exclusively exquisite taste, to understand exactly how to make this gathering exciting for him.

That is to say, Byakuya was her best friend and she was about to _torment him._

No one had gone past hand holding in their dares, and that was just so cute and innocent of all her classmates, wasn’t it? Time to up the ante. She just needed to get ammo.

“Byakuya, truth or dare?” Aoi asked excitedly during one of her turns.

Scoffing like it was asinine of her to ask he responded, “Truth.” As he never, ever, picked dare.

The swimmer contemplated for a bit then gleefully shouted, “Ok! Are you romantically interested in anyone in this room? C’mon! Tell us! Tell us!” It took Celeste everything in her nearly unbreakable willpower to not smile wickedly. That was everything she needed for her plan to go off smoothly. 

He tensed for a moment, only a few trained eyes catching the movement, before he said, “I loathe you all equally, but I can assure you of two things in particular. The first is that I dislike Toko more than all of you combined,” The woman in question shivered happily from being acknowledged by her White Knight, “The second is that… there is someone that I dislike the least.”

Aoi blinked a couple of times, “So is that… a yes? You like them romantically?”

“That’s all you’re getting out of me. I have answered and now it is my turn, yes?” The heir retorted, not letting a single word get in before he moved on, “Makoto, truth or dare.” 

The small brunette’s eyes opened wide and he sat up straighter, absolutely elated to be chosen, “I did dare last time so… I’ll go with truth this time!” 

Nodding, Byakuya said, “Understood, then I turn the same question to you.” 

Makoto blushed and looked to the ground, “Y-Yeah, I do. I like someone.” He started playing with the bottom of his coat as he said it, not able to meet anyone’s eyes, before he shook it off and continued the game.

And when Byakuya tensed a _second_ time today at the confession, Celeste had found what she was looking for. She couldn’t hold back a small giggle that attracted the attention of the purple haired detective sitting across from her. 

The two women locked eyes for just a moment, and Celeste gleefully watched as Kyoko tried to piece together as much as she could mentally. When the detective’s eyes opened _just a little bit more_ than they usually did and quickly flicked between Byakuya, Makoto, then back to Celeste, the gambler placed her chin in her neatly folded hands and tilted her head innocently. 

Unexpectedly, Kyoko nodded at her, giving a soft smile of her own, which only doubled Celeste’s excitement of the events to come. 

-x- 

Being in the position in life that he was, Byakuya had learned to become quite observant in his surroundings. Though he was _definitely_ distracted by Makoto saying he _liked someone in this very room_ , the blond didn’t miss the silent conversation happening between the two women. And, knowing them as well as he did, Byakuya was immediately riddled with anxiety. They were planning something, and the fact that it started right as Makoto confessed he was into someone was not a good sign. 

But after two rounds of nothing out of the ordinary happening, he started to grow complacent.

A mistake.

His heart sank as he heard an indistinguishable European accent sing, “Truth or dare, darling?” The crowd following Celeste’s gaze and staring at the progeny. 

“Truth.” Byakuya replied calmly. He was not going to let her know that he was terrified of what she might ask. What was her goal? To get information out of him? Ask him to elaborate on his feelings? Something worse? The anticipation was eating at him. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for her to be so direct, “How does the Togami family decide the next heir?” 

Extremely classified information. Info she and the rest of the class knew he’d never be able to reveal which means – her goal was to force him into a dare. This time he didn’t hide his fear as he spat, “Fine. Dare, then.” 

“I dare you…,” She let her voice trail off, acting like she was upset he didn’t answer her ‘truth’ and needed to find a dare suddenly, “… to… oh! Why don’t you give a kiss to the, as you called them, ‘person you disliked the least’?” 

There was no way in hell he was allowed to freely give out the Togami family secrets – if his parents found out, they still had time to revoke his status and call in the second-place winner of the tournament. He couldn’t risk his title like that. Which meant… he’d have to kiss Makoto Naegi… in front of all of his so-called friends. 

It was a simple kiss. How difficult could it be to go over and connect their lips? 

… Extremely. It was extremely difficult. 

“What’s the punishment for not completing the dare?” Byakuya asked, hoping for a way out. 

Aoi perked up, “That is determined by the asker! So, if you chicken out of the dare, Celeste gets to pick out something!” 

“Ah, excellent. Failure to complete my dare means that we lock you and Toko together in a small, tiny, cramped closet for seven minutes.” The gambler waited absolutely no time making sure that Byakuya would have to comply to her rules. She never lost a game, and this wasn’t going to be the first. 

That still wasn’t quite enough as he tried one more time, much to the group’s restlessness, “And how do you know that I’m telling the truth when I pick the person I pick? I could be lying to save face, you know.” Usually, he would do just that, pick someone randomly, let the gossip fly, but, knowing Celeste, she wouldn’t try so hard if she didn’t have an end goal. She would’ve just asked who it was in a ‘truth’ if she didn’t know it already.

Humming slightly, she said, “Let’s say I know who it is, and if you lie to us, I’ll throw you in the closet with Toko myself.” The crowd oo’d and ahh’d, begging Byakuya to _just kiss someone already._

So, he did.

He clicked his tongue grumpily, stood up, made his way over to Makoto, placed one hand on the back of the chair he was sitting in, delicately tilted the other man’s chin up with his free hand, and kissed him. 

The brunette was soft and warm on his lips and Byakuya had never felt anything quite as wonderful in his entire life.

After what felt like an appropriate amount of time, he pulled away, trying to act like this had all been nothing but an inconvenience to him, but he faltered when Makoto looked like he had never been happier, beaming and blushing tomato red. 

“You dislike me the least!?” Makoto squeaked giddily, not even trying to hide his awe as his hands came up to lightly touch his own lips. How could he just _do things like that?_

Desperately trying to pull himself together, Byakuya replied, “Feel free to ask that during your next turn.” But everyone could see that his face was just as flushed as he went back to his original spot. If the on-lookers reacted to _any_ of that, he hadn’t noticed or cared.

And, when he turned to face the group once again, he narrowed in on Celeste, who smirked at him, completely and totally proud of what she had done. 

He returned the smirk, throwing her off for a moment. They weren’t best friends for just any old reason.

“Kyoko,” He said, never taking his eyes off the gambler, watching her face flatline, “Truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F to Celeste who's about to be kissed by pretty detective lady,,,,
> 
> All Comments, Praises and Critiques are welcome!


	2. Day 2: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Baking, 1,149 Words
> 
> Chapter Tags: HPA/Non-Despair AU, Pre-existing Crush, Cooking Together, Baking Together

It was a disaster. The biggest, most awful, most tragic disaster in all of the kitchens of Hope’s Peak Academy…

Makoto had burnt the cookies he was making for Valentine’s Day. 

You would think that someone who was accepted into the school as the Ultimate Lucky Student wouldn’t have so many hiccups, oh, every single day of his life, but this one really took the cake, err, cookies. 

And wouldn’t it be _just his luck_ that the exact person he was making these treats for would walk right through the door to see him covered in flour and tears?

Smelling the burning, Byakuya had rushed over from his dorm, furious, but stopped in his tracks when he heard sniffling. During the pause he immediately noticed the scene around him, noting the burnt cookie tray and the crying Makoto, and quickly pieced together what had happened. 

Any anger he had been holding previously dissipated as he, to the best of his incredibly lackluster abilities, _attempted_ to console the brunette, “It’s… quite alright, Makoto.” 

The smaller man looked up at him, lip quivering, as he responded, “N-No, it’s not! I really thought nothing would go wrong this time!” Despite the tears still falling down his face, the words sounded significantly more frustrated than sad.

Feeling a spark of uncharacteristic sympathy (that he would have to question later), Byakuya picked up the charcoal-coated tray and tossed the failures into the garbage can, “Well, then maybe someone _observant_ and _responsible_ can bake with you to keep an eye on things this time, hmm?” 

“You’d… make cookies with me!?” Makoto lit up, starting to finally wipe his face with the parts of his arm that wasn’t coated in powder, “Y-You don’t think that’s a waste of your time?”

Surprisingly, no, he didn’t think that this time would be a waste at all but admitting that to Makoto was out of the question. Instead, he put on one of the aprons provided by the school and poured some flour into a large, stainless steel mixing bowl, “If you have time to ask pointless questions, you have time to get us more eggs.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice as he finally smiled for the first time since the disaster and ran to one of the fridges to get some more of the requested item. In the meantime, Byakuya added the baking soda and salt to his bowl, whisking it all together. He had already set up a second area for the brunette to use.

When Makoto came back, he studied how much the other had done, then grabbed his own bowl and added sugar and milk into it. Satisfied with the amount he had chosen for each, he looked towards the carton he had retrieved and said, “Did you want to break the egg? It’s the best part!” 

“Your cookies. Your egg-crack.” Byakuya said non-committedly, pre-heating the oven and getting the sheet ready. 

The heir heard a grateful hum and the sound of a satisfying click, turning just in time to see Makoto beaming while the egg yolk dripped to its proper destination. He looked so _happy_ and Byakuya couldn’t help smiling at the scene fondly. 

When he realized what he was doing he wiped the emotion off his face immediately, then focused his attention back on the oven. 

Makoto hadn’t noticed, gleefully adding in a generous amount of vanilla, and mixed his ingredients together joyously. This was going so well! His crush was here making the cookies he was about to receive tomorrow and the hopeless romantic in him thought that was _just_ the cheesiest – only making his radiant grin grow more. 

As he finished mixing it all together thoroughly, he announced, “I’m ready to pour this in.” Byakuya came over to inspect his work and, finding it satisfactory, brought his own bowl and whisk over. 

“Pour slowly and I’ll mix it as you do.” The progeny instructed, and Makoto followed it flawlessly. Without saying a word more, the two found a natural pace to keep everything clean and flowing, ending with a wonderfully healthy dough. 

Admiring their work, Byakuya stated, “So, what flavor were you thinking of?” 

The brunette blushed furiously, realizing that he had never stated _why_ he was baking to the other, “T-They’re for… tomorrow… I’m making them for someone else… I don’t know what their favorite is… but my guess was white chocolate macadamia nut…” 

“A great choice,” the heir responded proudly, “That happens to be my preferred flavor, so I’ll be taking one of the completed products as payment for my efforts today.” But as he finished, he clicked what the first half of Makoto’s statement was. He was making these for _someone for tomorrow_ which was _Valentine’s Day._

Who?

Who was Makoto giving these cookies to? Who would be getting something that Byakuya Togami had assisted in making? Who… also liked white chocolate macadamia nut?

His mind was working overtime, the scowl not hidden from his face in the slightest, as he poured the chocolate chips into the bowl. 

Makoto noticed the shift but thought better than the try to pry information out of the progeny. Instead of worrying about what was wrong, he decided to attempt cheer him up, “Absolutely! You may take as many as you like!” He then wanted to take a gamble and risk teasing the other man, “I pay all of my _assistants_ handsomely.” 

That was the perfect thing to say to snap Byakuya to attention, the scowl more playful now, “I have not, nor will I ever be, your assistant. I am merely your business partner. And you will still pay me handsomely.” The smaller man smiled, agreeing instantly, throwing in the macadamia nuts. 

After that, they rolled the dough in a comfortable silence, making little balls to put on the tray. When they had one full batch, Byakuya put it in the oven, and _made absolutely sure_ that he was watching it the whole time. In fact, Makoto was barred entirely from the oven process, the progeny not trusting him in the slightest to not burn them a second time. 

They came out looking perfect. 

After the two let them cool, Byakuya took the best looking one to his room, bidding the other a good night and good luck, the pun completely intended. 

He noted that it was one of the tastiest cookies he’d ever had, trying desperately to ignore the nagging in his mind that told him that it was _who made them_ that made them taste that good...

But when lunch rolled around the next day and he received those same cookies in a porcelain container adorned with a love confession note full of baking puns, he agreed with the nagging completely.

And when Byakuya accepted the confession, saying he'd be willing to go on a date, Makoto thought maybe he _was_ the Ultimate Lucky Student after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega shoutout to my roommate who told me how to bake cookies for this fic because I am Makoto-esc and I burn everything I touch,,,
> 
> What are your Byakuya cookie flavor headcanons??? I'm curious!!  
>  ~~Makoto is a basic choco chip bitch and I love him and I will not back down on this.~~
> 
> All Comments, Praises and Critiques are welcome!


	3. Day 3: Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Coffee (988 Words)
> 
> Chapter Tags: Coffee Shop AU, First Time Meetings, Byakuya is a Karen™

Oh no.

_Oh no._

He had only heard the rumors, never actually _seeing_ the infamous ‘entitled, blond, rich-bitch’ that would come into his café once a week. But here they were, already demanding to speak to the manager as Makoto’s poor coworker could barely keep it together. 

He quickly threw on his apron and hat, getting ready to clock in for his shift when his boss, Miss Ludenberg, came out of her office.

“Mister Togami,” She said ‘fondly’, “Always wonderful to see you. To what do I have the pleasure of speaking to you about today?” She kept up her perfect customer service smile, one that not even this ‘Togami’ could ignore.

The complaining man calmed down slightly, but not enough, “I believe you told me you would have _only your best workers_ serve me from now on. Was this false information? Should I file a report to your upper management for your _terrible_ service?”

Makoto watched as Miss Ludgenberg’s lip twitched slightly, “With all due respect, I believe I told you that I have already attempted to service you with my finest workers, and you’ve rejected all of them. Chihiro here is the final person before my last resort. Has it come to that? Do you still wish to get your coffee from here?” 

Thinking it over for a bit and calming down completely, he responded, “I do. You, easily, have the best coffee for miles. Shame your staff, including you, have no grace or tact.” 

“Then I will try my last worker. But I’ll already tell you he is my worst employee. So, it’s been… a joy… getting to know you, Mister Togami.” The porcelain smile had long wiped off her face, knowing she was either getting fired or the man would never return to the store. 

Hearing this, Makoto already walked over, knowing his status. He wasn’t necessarily bad at his job, it’s just that everyone else was better, so he didn’t take it quite to heart. 

The customer eyed him up and down, very much not impressed, but sighed and spat off a long, extremely complicated order that Makoto relentlessly punched into the register. 

However, right at the end, he spoke up, “You’re… sure this is what you want?” 

Both Mister Togami and his manager blanched at him incredulously, saying nothing, looking at him like they wanted to scream _‘there’s no way he could be that dumb’._

Stammering under their stares he just yipped, “I-It’s just… there’s an easier way to order this… which will save you a l-lot of money!” 

After neither of them changed their expressions, he kept going, explaining how ordering a different drink would only need to replace one ingredient, instead of adding all of the extra ones to the original order, effectively cutting the cost and the hassle in half. (It would also add some more flavor, in Makoto’s opinion, but voicing that aloud would only get him in more trouble than he already was in.)

The tall man listened closely, then nodded, “Alright. Let’s try it your way, Last Resort. Don’t disappoint me.”

Smiling at the nickname, Makoto eagerly got to work, making sure the drink was perfect. Miss Ludenberg had excused herself, not wanting to be around when her worker inevitably failed and the yelling would restart. 

When another guest came up to the counter, Chihiro got back on register, stating that the brunette needed to focus on _exclusively_ Mister Togami’s order, and that they had the rest of the store handled. The man in question smirked and hummed in agreement, amused. 

When the barista was finally done, he proudly placed the cup at the pickup window and beamed, “Order up for a Mister Togami!” He watched with both excitement and nervousness as the drink was inspected. 

“Go do your job.” The customer instructed after a moment, “I’m going to go sit down. I will call for you when I’m done to give my review, Last Resort. Bring Celeste with you when I do.” Then walked away. 

It was impossible for him to focus after that, but Makoto still carried on, making drinks and chatting with customers. He caught the blond watching him on more than one occasion and made sure to grin every time. Impressing him was of the utmost importance, but it started to feel like the reasons behind that were more than just ‘because I was told to’.

After forty-five grueling minutes, Mister Togami finally stood up and made his way back over to the counter, requesting an audience like he promised earlier. Acknowledging him, Makoto quickly ran to the back to grab Miss Ludenberg, then returned, his confidence waning every moment.

There was no emotion on the critic’s face that would give away the review as he turned to the black-haired woman, “I want his shifts to start matching my schedule. Is that possible?” He waited a moment as his boss nodded yes, and he, trusting her, didn’t question it, “Good. Now you -,” blue eyes turned to look directly into his own hazel ones, “I expect my order, _this_ order, to start being made the moment I walk through the door. You have three strikes… Makoto.” He peered down to look at the smaller man’s nametag. 

Makoto lit up, absolutely elated that he did a good job. His cheeks turned a happy shade of pink as he saluted and said, “Yes, sir!” Before the satisfied customer flashed a smile and left.

Both Miss Ludenberg and Chihiro’s (and everyone else in the café’s) mouths dropped. He had done it. The _last resort_ had done it and tamed the impossible guest.

And if, over a few months, Mister Togami went from “an entitled, blond, rich-bitch” that made the workers pull their hair out to “Makoto’s sassy boyfriend, Byakuya” who came in every week to try a new flavor, then that was just the cherry on top of a mocha with whip cream, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please treat service workers with respect.  
> Do not be like Byakuya Togami - even if you get a cute egg boyfriend out of it!!!
> 
> My Coffee Order is either:  
> \- A tall, iced, Chai Tea Latte with coconut milk at Starbucks  
> or  
> \- A medium Horchata Latte at Dutch Bros
> 
> ... So I couldn't even _imagine_ making up a drink for Byakuya. Any ideas? What's the craziest thing you could order at a coffee shop???  
> Me being incredibly vague so I don't have to make up a drink B) #hackthesystem #theyllneverknow #unreliablenarrator
> 
> All Comments, Praises and Critiques are welcome!


	4. Day 4: Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Pining (1,402 Words)
> 
> Chapter Tags: Canon Timeline/Slight Canon Divergence, **Su*cide Mention** (Reserve Course Students), Pining, Mutual Pining, First Time Meetings, Despair, Angst, Happy??? Ending???
> 
> Background Relationships - Celesgiri, (Extremely minor Ishimodo & Sakuhina)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Canon Divergence: Kyoko knows _everything_ her father is doing. She knows about Izuru.

_The first day, ___

____

____

they were strangers – brand new classmates starting at Hope’s Peak Academy. Byakuya Togami was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Makoto Naegi was the Ultimate Lucky Student.

They didn’t say a single word to each other besides ‘Hello’. 

_The first week,_

things were a _little_ more friendly. Makoto had gotten the attention of Sayaka Maizono, someone he’d known from middle school, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Byakuya had gotten the attention of Toko Fukawa, a woman in love with him, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy.

There was small talk between them, but nothing more.

_The first month,_

there was a group assignment. Knowing what his fate would be if his classmates were free to choose their partners, Byakuya ordered the teacher for her to make a list instead. When he found out he’d be working with Makoto for the next few weeks, he felt content, anyone was better than working with _her._

Makoto, on the other hand, was nervous. He was already aware of the haughty attitude of the heir, and didn’t want to disappoint him at all, but feared that he would.

During their time together on the project, Byakuya was surprised at how thoughtful and observant the other was. Mokoto was surprised at how intelligent and resourceful his partner could be. They gained a respect for one another that was never spoken aloud, and, once the project was done, their communications ceased.

But their feelings didn’t.

_The first year,_

was… a tragedy. 

A few months in, a girl in the reserve course had been killed by an unnamed, unseen man in a music room. She was the sister of another Ultimate in the class above them, and because of his title, things had become tense. A week or so later, another woman died. She was connected to this sister, and they didn’t have to be Kyoko Kirigiri to figure out what happened. 

Another week after that, a reserve course student _also_ connected to the sister vanished without a trace, like he had never been at the school. Kyoko started growing more distant from the class, closing herself off from even Taeko, Mukuro and Makoto – who had become her closest friends. Taeko took it the worst out of all of them. Mukuro seemed more restless than normal. Makoto didn’t know who else to turn to, with Sayaka being busy more often as her popularity grew, so he started finding extreme comforts in the silent library reading next to Byakuya and Toko for hours on end – never speaking… never needing to. 

If Makoto had grown romantic feelings for the other man, there was no way he was going to voice them and ruin this comfort between them – even if after excusing himself from the library, it was never the books he remembered. And if Byakuya found that he looked forward to Makoto’s company, he refused to admit it – even if behind closed doors he’d crumple to the ground and berate himself for falling for a _man_ who was a _commoner._

If their repressed feelings only grew stronger over the months to come, they never boiled over into confessions. Only slight movements of shifting chairs closer together to _barely_ touch shoulders, or not bringing it up if a bookmark occasionally fell and the two reached for it at the same time and lingered _just a little bit longer_ than they should’ve. 

When the student council was brutally murdered, and every student of the reserve course felt that ending their lives was the answer, things went from bad to much, much worse. Kyoko always looked like she was one moment away from joining them and might have if Taeko wasn’t constantly by her side or Makoto wasn’t always giving her hugs and speeches. Byakuya had his legacy to worry about, and the two barely spent any time together. The world was ending, yet, they still found themselves missing the other when they were alone. 

The headmaster sat them all down, one by one, to say they were willing to lock themselves up for the sake of humanity. Mokoto felt sick when he was happy Byakuya agreed. Byakuya said yes after Makoto did, and physically slapped himself when he ran off to the bathroom in shame afterwards. 

As Class 78 saw the outside world disappear behind a closing metal door, the two held hands, not caring in the slightest what that meant or who saw it happen. But someone _did_ see it happen, and she made sure Byakuya watched in horror as she chloroformed Makoto and let him violently ragdoll to the floor, before moving forward to do the same to her beloved classmate. 

_The first day,_

they were strangers. It was supposed to be their welcoming ceremony at Hope’s Peak Academy, but it was just fifteen students trapped in a strange building. Byakuya Togami was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Makoto Naegi was the Ultimate Lucky Student. They were told to kill each other to escape. 

Makoto went to bed terrified. Byakuya didn’t bat an eye. 

_The first week,_

Sayaka died. Leon killed her. Junko died. Monokuma killed her. Makoto was framed for the former – she tried to kill someone and pin it on him to escape. He knew why she did it, he couldn’t hold it against her. It still hurt. 

Byakuya found someone he’d have to challenge if he wanted to win. He set a plan in motion. If Makoto could figure out that he wasn’t the killer, then maybe he was worth his time after all.

_The first month,_

Makoto became the linchpin in all of the trials – despite Kyoko and Byakuya clearly knowing who had done it way before he did. But he still forgave everyone. Jack, for being a serial killer. Byakuya, for messing with Chihiro’s death. Mondo, for murdering them. Hifumi and Celeste, for their surface level reasons for murder and betrayal. Sakura, for being the traitor. Aoi, for tricking them during the trial. Kyoko, for letting him almost get executed. Mukuro, for helping lock them all in here. Junko, for being the mastermind. Junko, for erasing his memories. Junko, for _ending the world._ He still forgave her and wanted to bring her to the side of hope.

Byakuya learned humanity. He was so certain Aoi Asahina murdered Sakura Ogami that he was willing to risk his life on it. He would’ve been wrong. He would’ve gotten them all killed. People didn’t think like him, people didn’t murder and/or banish their siblings for a family lineage that was gone forever. Learning the world had ended hurt less than learning his thinking was flawed. 

Taka cried when Mondo died. Aoi cried when Sakura died. Kyoko didn’t when Celeste died. When the metal door opened, Makoto didn’t look at Byakuya and Byakuya didn’t look at Makoto. One was the Ultimate Hope, one was the fallen prince of an empire. There was barely a relationship between them other than surviving hell. 

_The ~~first~~ second year,_

the survivors joined the Future Foundation. Makoto worked tirelessly to bring the world from the ashes. He had his friends by his side. Every day was paperwork and speeches and there was no time for falling in love. Yet – 

Byakuya had gotten captured in Towa city right near the anniversary of the killing game, and Mokoto _panicked,_ but stayed strong. Toko was there. His sister was there. They would save him. They _did_ save him. 

Trapped in a cell, Byakuya let himself worry, learning to be more human over the past year. He thought of Makoto, his Hope, his Hero. He let himself indulge in a light fantasy of Makoto missing him more than if anyone else was in this situation. It was a lie, but it felt kinder than the truth.

Makoto cried in relief after he hung up the call where Byakuya informed him that Toko and Komaru were staying in the city. He didn’t know what he would do if the progeny hadn’t been rescued. 

They were survivors. Makoto Naegi was the Ultimate Hope. Byakuya Togami was a man trying to start a new Togami Corporation. They had once been students at Hope’s Peak Academy, stealing glances over dusty pages and wishing for more. Now, they were trying to save the world, only remembering their feelings over drastic rescue attempts and the threat to never see one another again. 

_Every day was paperwork and speeches and there was no time for falling in love. Yet –_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Posts this and RUNS TO MY OWN BIRTHDAY PARTY BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY WRITING THIS AND NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> This might be one of my favorite things I've ever written! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~~I'm sorry that I must throw Celesgiri into everything I do my Saiouma ridden heart can't help it Detective x Liar is what my blood is made out of~~


	5. Day 5: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Sick, 2,432 Words
> 
> Chapter Tags: DESPAIR DISEASE BABEYYYYYY, Killing Game, Sickfic, Fluff, Angst???, Idk this one's weird lmao, Oblivious AF Makoto, It's just Byakuya getting to be happy that's the fic, I'm actually kind to Toko today she deserves it
> 
> Background ships: Sakuhina, Ishimondo, ( & Like... a **_lot_** of Togafuka - despite me _very much not shipping it)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, panicking: Hhhhhhhh I'm not a big sick fic person,,,, what do I write for today???? 
> 
> The brilliant, perfect, talented, amazing, darling Aria (paraphrased): Then why not Despair Disease uwu 
> 
> Me: Have I ever told you that you are literally the smartest person I've ever met;;;;;;; 
> 
> Y'all better thank @MitsubachiAria or you would've gotten Skateboard AU crackfic. Is that the timeline you wanted???? I didn't think so.

Makoto thought that the motive that involved showing their loved ones disappearing was… awful… and it took a significant amount of diplomacy on his part to get everyone on board to talk about what they saw in the videos. But, he succeeded, and no one had died… yet. Monokuma threatened a new motive that would be even worse, and the Lucky Student was sweating with anticipation.

So, he was ready for the announcement that called him to the gymnasium, but he was blindsided by the three people acting completely different than how he’d come to know them.

He noticed Aoi first, who thought to bring a blanket and pillow and was now attempting to nap on the floor. Sakura was over her in a protective stance, clear worry on her face as the swimmer whined about how she _just_ wanted to sleep. Hearing a shout, Makoto turned his attention to the noise, and saw Taka chastising Mondo, saying something about how, “you’re not a _real_ criminal, you haven’t done half the shit I have! Pathetic.” Then went to punch him out of nowhere. If the biker wasn’t significantly taller and stronger, he might have been shocked, but he caught Taka’s fist easily, and started yelling back at him.

But the weirdest one, by far, was Byakuya Togami coming up to him with a warm smile, grabbing his hands (which were _incredibly_ warm) and saying, “Makoto! I’m so happy you’re here! I was looking forward to your company! Now we can listen to Monokuma give us another motive that you’ll be able to help us out of. You’re so-“ He would’ve kept talking if Toko hadn’t completely jumped in and pulled him away. The taller man turned around and beamed saying, “Ahh, it looks like Toko’s going to take care of me now. Which is wonderful! She’s so caring of me and really wishes nothing but the best for me, even if her methods are… unorthodox… oh! Sorry, Makoto, I meant to say I’ll miss you! Bye!” Yes. Yes, _that_ was the weirdest.

Before he could even think to process his emotions on the subject, the monochrome bear made his entrance and gleefully asked if the students had discovered the motive. When everyone looked back to him in confusion he huffed, “Well, _obviously,_ it’s the Despair Disease!” 

For a moment the group was quiet, but Kyoko, always one step ahead, responded, “This is a sickness that affects people’s… personalities?” To which Monokuma nodded eagerly.

“So smart, so smart, Miss Kirigiri! You see~ Aoi here,” He twirled over to her, making Sakura step in between them, “has the Sloth Disease! She’s usually full of such vigor and passion isn’t she!? But now? A sleeping doormat for a killer to strike!” The crowd tensed but made no other moves as the bear danced around towards his next target, “Taka has the Delinquent Disease! Our fearless, upstanding compass has fallen off the path and chosen to become a rule breaker! The drama! I wonder if he’ll try to murder someone~” Mondo held Taka back, who was thrashing and screaming profanities attempting to break the rule about harming the headmaster.

Laughing manically at the display, Monokuma cartwheeled away and landed right at Byakuya’s feet, who picked up the stuffed robot and gave it a light hug, “And, finally, Byakuya has the Sunshine Disease! That cold, frigid heart has completely melted. He loves all of you so much! He’d be absolutely crushed if someone died! Maybe he’ll retaliate in vengeance!? Oh, the possibilities are endless!” The blonde hummed happily and put Monokuma down. 

The students looked at the scene unfolding with complete shock on their faces. No one knew what to do or how to respond. It was many moments before Kyoko broke the silence, “And… is there a cure?”

Monokuma’s red eye glinted as he turned to face her, “That’s for me to know and for you to find out! This is a school after all!” She didn’t look happy about the response, and Monokuma dismissed them, leaving everyone confused in his wake. 

After some debate amongst them, Sakura picked up a sleeping Aoi and brought her to her dorm room to rest. She promised no harm would come to her, and that any updates would be given to the group as necessary. Mondo knocked Taka unconscious for his own health, and said he’d also watch over him, thinking no one else would be able to take him in a fight. Toko was insisting that she would get to nurse Byakuya back to health, but the giddy man said cheerily, “You’ve already done so, so much for me! Let’s let Makoto take care of me! He’s so smart and kind and I bet he’d make a really good nurse.” The blond beamed the entire time, running up to Makoto and, this time, cupping his face in his hands as he said it, making the recipient blush painfully. 

“I think that’s a better idea,” Junko spoke up, getting attention, “Like, I think Toko would do fine, or whatever, but having another boy watch over him is probably better in the long run.” Which worked perfectly for getting the writing prodigy to give in and accept it – so long as she could check up on things. 

With that, the Despair Disease was in full swing, and Makoto Naegi was playing caretaker. 

-x-

Things had been… actually pretty manageable. 

Sakura was able to get Aoi to at least _float_ in the school pool once that floor had gotten unlocked, getting her some exercise and making sure she didn’t fall asleep. Taking care of Taka had gotten significantly easier when Mondo realized the man was pacified no matter how small the rule that was broken was, so they just made sure to hang out and sneak around after the nighttime announcement occasionally. And, well, Byakuya… was so… _happy._

“Makoto! My favorite person! How did you sleep? What would you like to do today? I’m so grateful that we get to spend so much quality time together. I really enjoy it!” The heir said one morning as they both woke up. They had been staying in Makoto’s room for ease, just as the other duos had for their own respective patients, with Makoto staying in a bear-provided sleeping bag on the floor – not that Byakuya hadn’t tried _many_ times to get the brunette to snuggle him as ‘that’s what good friends do~’. It made the smaller man flush from head to toe every time. He seemed to be in a constant blushing state with how compliment-y, smiley and _handsy_ the progeny had gotten over the week but was determined to nurse him back to health regardless. 

Though nothing had really changed until Toko barged in one afternoon carrying a large book, “I found out how we can cure him!” She said, delighted, not a single stutter in her words. 

Elated at the good news, Makoto shot up, and lead her to a flat surface so she could lay down the book for him to read. Byakuya had also perked up and lead with, “Of course you would find it! Toko, you’re so incredibly smart!” Before her breath hitched and forcibly cut him off. 

She flipped to a page about Despair Disease that looked like it was written by a child, but it was still legible to make out the words ‘broken by true love’s kiss *smooch smooch* uwu’ at the very end. The braided woman looked extremely proud of herself, while Makoto looked mortified, “What if any of their true loves aren’t here!? Will they be stuck like this forever!?” 

Toko looked at him incredulously, “T-That’s ridiculous! There’s c-clearly a match here for all three! That’s p-probably why Monokuma c-chose them.”

Suddenly, at the mention of his name, the bear appeared out of nowhere in Makoto’s room, “Aww, you’re so close but so wrong!” He snickered, “I didn’t choose them at all. The disease only affects people in looove~”

“What?” Both Makoto and Toko said, deadpan, at the exact same time.

Monokuma laughed heartily, “I released the disease to all of you! And it attached itself to three random people who were starting to fall in love! So that when things went south it’d hurt _so much more!”_ He then clapped his hands together over his head, “And you’ve figured that much out! But will the lot of you take the step into non-consensual kisses to prove it!? What happens when the other wakes up and finds out what you did!? Will it still be true love then?” 

The two looked at each other, then back to Monokuma. He was right. Even if they succeeded it was at the expense of kissing someone who wasn’t in their correct mindset. Byakuya in his happy state would absolutely say yes to any kisses that would come his way, but when he ‘woke up’ from the spell he’d probably never speak to the person again – even if it was ‘true love’.

Fearing what he might see, Makoto looked over towards the sick man, only to be met with the brightest smile the other could conjure, yet. As warm as that look made the lucky student feel on the inside, it wasn’t true, and he found himself frowning in return, though that didn’t change Byakuya’s behavior in the slightest. 

“We’ll… we’ll do it.” Makoto answered, determined, “We’ll bring him back to normal.” Toko flashed him a grateful glance and Monokuma hummed, made some joke, then vanished.

Still feeling her gaze, the brunette turned to her, “D-Did you want to say something?”

She took a deep breath, “Y-You want to bring him back? The r-real B-Byakuya? Really?” 

“Yes.” It took no time at all to answer, “As kind and cu- _caring_ … as he’s been, that’s not really him. And I don’t want our friendship to start over feelings that aren’t really his.” 

“So, you’d let me kiss him over it?” She pushed back, much to Makoto’s bemusement. He felt a pang of jealousy that he was even embarrassed to acknowledge. But Byakuya had a true love somewhere in this school, and Toko _was_ a safe bet, as she made her feelings for her White Knight extremely clear long before he’d gotten sick. 

It wouldn’t be fair of Makoto to keep them apart for the sake of his own growing feelings, so he nodded, “Y-Yeah. I just want him to get better…” 

When she went over to the loopy heir, he had to look away, not being able to watch. He did hear her ask first, and definitely didn’t miss the, “Oh! Kissing is so nice! Can I do it with Makoto too when we’re done?” That was the consent she needed to lean forward, but to his surprise he heard, “That was wonderful, Toko. You’re so warm and all your wonderful feelings came through! Next!” Meaning it didn’t work. Byakuya then made grabby hands in the brunette’s direction, never loosing his smile. 

Clearly upset, Toko grabbed her braids, but still flushed at the compliment. When she and Mokoto locked eyes, he had a clear look of guilt, knowing that meant there was only one other person it could be and getting happy butterflies in his chest. After releasing a breath, she just shook her head, flashing a guilty frown of her own, “N-No. Don’t l-look at me like that. I knew it wasn’t me. He always m-made that clear. I was just h-h-hoping…” 

Before she could finish, the small man walked up to her and gave her a hug. She went absolutely stiff, but didn’t force him off, “But now you know he doesn’t really hate you, y’know.” 

She pushed him away, brushing herself off in the process, then gave him a sad-but-kind look before she ran out the door. He heard another door slam soon after, and he knew she was back in her own room. 

Makoto suddenly felt the pressure creep up on him. Byakuya was right there, chuckling and whispering, “Bye-Bye, Toko! I had so much fun today!” Now, he just had to give him a quick, chaste kiss, and this would all be over… “Gasp!” Byakuya said ‘gasp’ _out loud… what!?_ “Does this mean it’s Makoto’s turn!?”

Completely blushing from head to toe as he had done many times this week, Makoto pulled in close to the heir, hovering above him and whispered, “Y-Yeah, and I promise it’s for your own good, uhm, p-please don’t hate me when you wake up.” Then leaned forward, connecting their lips together. Byakuya hummed completely content, running one hand through the spikey brunette hair until he suddenly grabbed it forcefully and yanked Makoto back.

“What the _hell_ is the meaning of this!?” The progeny spat, though he wasn’t hiding his own blush very well. His brows were angled in and if looks could kill, Byakuya was about to have a one-way ticket to leaving this place. 

When Makoto winced at his hair being tugged, the blond calmed down significantly, and started gently messaging the area to help it feel better while he waited impatiently for Makoto to talk, eventually getting a panicked and stressed recounting of the past week. Byakuya’s hand fell and his skin paled even sicklier than it had already been upon hearing the news. 

After a _long_ while, the lucky student started twiddling his thumbs together and whispered, “S-So… you… like me?” But didn’t push the question any further when the glare returned. Byakuya no longer having the disease was all the answer he needed, but there was still one part tugging at his mind, “B-But after all that… don’t you… hate me now?” 

In response, Byakuya could do what his diseased self would do, and list off, oh, every single little thing about Makoto Naegi that he found fascinating and irresistible for a little nobody; how deciding that he’d rather have the standoffish, haughty asshole in his life than a beaming ray-of-sunshine meant more to the progeny than he could ever let himself say – but instead, he just grabbed Makoto and brought him close, initiating the kiss this time. It felt even better with both parties fully aware and participating. 

Though Makoto wanted to do this forever, he knew there were other important things to take care of, so he attempted to detach himself, “H-Hey, we need to go apologize to Toko! And we need to tell Sakura and Mondo to kiss their respective patients!” 

“Later.” Byakuya dismissed him, eagerly pulling him back in, thinking clearly for the first time all week.

Until he remembered… did he really _pick up and hug Monokuma!?!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you write really incredible pining plots that you go back and reread over and over because you actually can't believe you wrote something that good.
> 
> Sometimes you write... this...  
> but if I fall behind anymore days trying to work on this one chapter I'll never catch up lol 
> 
> WELP- SEE Y'ALL TOMORROW WITH SOMETHING BETTER HHHHHHHHHHHH ((Really tho Tomorrow's is gonna SLAP!!!! We're bringin' out the BIG GUNS ~~We're bringing out ** _ALL_** my DR1 ships tomorrow. If you know me at all, you know I have 3 OTPs, Saiouma, Naegami and...~~))


	6. Day 6: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Snow, 3,435 Words
> 
> Chapter Tags: HPA/Non-Despair AU, Pre-established Relationships, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, They/Them Chihiro, You thought you were going through all of Naegami month without me FORCING CHIHIRO X YUTA AT YOU?!?!?!?! FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!, 
> 
> Other Featured Ships (They're all pretty equal): FUJIHINA!!!!!!!!, Celesgiri, Tokomaru, Sakuhina, Ishimondo
> 
> ~~This one isn't Naegami centric, just a warning! But they do get the spotlight at the end!~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I convert _ANYONE_ onto my stupid Chihiro Fujisaki x Yuta Asahina crackship hypetrain _then I did my job!_
> 
> Y'know what the beauty of writing a character that has less than, like, ten minutes of screen time is? I get to make up their personality!

The cold breeze of a mid-December’s day was all that could be heard as twelve people, each warmly bundled up for the season, stood in a circle in a large, snow-covered field. 

Around them, there were six mounds of snow – big enough that it could easily shield two people from an incoming projectile of some kind. And, huh, interesting, those twelve people seemed to be in _six pairs_ – each group holding hands. The gathering was tense, competitive, egos all over the place, until finally the silence broke.

A thirteenth person, an older man with dirty blond hair that matched one of the participants, stood up on a bench with a familiar looking megaphone. He needed to use it as he was far enough away from the snow mounds to not be caught in the future carnage, but still close enough that he could watch the events unfurl, “Ladies, Gentlemen, my wonderful, precious child, Chihiro-“

_“Dad!”_

“-You twelve have gathered here today to fight off in,” He took a dramatic breath, “The Ultimate! Class! Seventy! Eight! Couples! Snowbaaaaaall! Smackdoooooooown!!!!” 

Excited, one of the twelve raised both of his hands in the air, bringing his partner’s with him, “Thank you, Mr. Fujisaki! Can you read the rules and announce the competitors, please, sir!” 

Nodding enthusiastically, Mr. Fujisaki continued, “Of course, Taka!” He cleared his throat and adjusted the megaphone, “Rule Number One! No physical contact with another team! Snowballs only! Rule Number Two! No playing dirty! No cheating! I am _especially_ looking at _you,_ Celeste, Byakuya.” 

Respectively, Celeste hummed an ‘innocent’, “Moi!? I would _never.”_ And Byakuya added an, “I don’t need to cheat, we’re already going to win.” But the announcer ignored them and kept going.

“Rule Number Three! A couple is out when they throw in the towel! They can hit and be hit as much as they like. This is an endurance test. We start in ten minutes at noon – if there is not a ‘last one standing’ by five o’clock, there will be no determined winner!” With no one voicing up, he continued, “Rule Number Four! Bases are allowed to grow and expand, but you may never meet with another base! Land is first come, first served! However, if someone gets out, their base becomes free real estate! And finally,” The man took a large breath, “Rule Number Five! I _already know_ that you’re all going to take this _way_ too seriously, but _please_ try to have fun. Alrighty! Go to your designated stations when I call you!” He pressed a button on a small remote in his pocket and, suddenly, six flags popped up behind the individual mounds, each branding a different color of the rainbow.

“In our first corner – The Red Team – Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami!” 

Sakura easily picked up Aoi and placed her so she was sitting on her shoulder. Squeaking happily, Aoi sang, “There’s _no_ way you’re gonna take us down! We’ve been together the longest! We’re the best couple here! No question!” She gave Sakura’s head a big hug as they made it over to the red flag.

“In our second corner – The Orange Team – Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada!” 

In a swift motion, Mondo had gone from hand holding, to completely wrapping his arms around Taka, happily shouting, “You’re all going to lose! There’s nothing the two of us can’t do! We’ll survive the longest and prove once and for all that we are the best couple!” The smaller man hollered in affirmation, and the two excitedly ran over to their station. 

“In our third corner – The Yellow Team – The light of my life and everything perfect in the universe, Chihiro Fujisaki, and my future son-in-law, Yuta Asahina!”

 _“DAD!”_ Chihiro shrieked, again, in embarrassment while Yuta put his head on their shoulder and laughed heartily, nuzzling into it while their partner calmed down. The group chuckled along, very much used to this routine.

The runner then shot back up, fire in his eyes, “Silly Hina thinks she can beat us!? Nuh uh! We’re easily going to win! Then you’ll _know_ we’re the coolest and the cutest and the best couple!” He beamed, pulling a giggling Chihiro to their flag.

“In our fourth corner – The Green Team – Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami!” 

Even though none of the participants could see his mouth past his scarf, they _knew_ Byakuya was smirking, folding his arms across his chest as always, “It should come as a shock to no one that Makoto and I _will_ win this. It’s just a fact that we are, statistically and observantly, the best couple here. If we both happen to be the most attractive, that is just a bonus. Tell ‘em, Makoto!” 

And under _his_ scarf, everyone knew he was smiling from ear to ear hearing his lover’s signature phrase, “I wouldn’t go _that_ far, but I do really want to win! You always shine brightest at the top of the world!” That _disgustingly_ cute phrase always made the heir freeze up, and he had no other quips as Makoto eagerly brought him towards the green flag and wrapped the taller man’s arms around himself, humming happily in the warmth.

“In our fifth corner – The Blue Team – Kyoko Kirigiri and Celestia Ludenberg!” 

The usually calm, cool and collected women had fierce determination behind their eyes. Celeste reached a gloved hand up to her darling detective’s face, pulling it close, and said loud enough for all to hear, “I plan to win this completely in your honor, _mon amour chéri._ Then everyone will truly understand how foolish they are for thinking, even for a moment, that we are not the definition of ultimate perfection.” She then dropped her hand, and elegantly went over to their destination.

Kyoko lovingly added, “You never settle for anything less than the best.” Then faced the rest of the group, saying, “If winning this showdown is the evidence needed to see the obvious, then so be it. You are going down.” She joined her girlfriend after, wrapping their arms together.

“And in our six corner – The Purple Team – Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi!”

“Just because we’re last doesn’t mean we’re not coming in first! Because Toko and I are going to wipe the floor with all of you!” Komaru cheered confidently, “We are the best and we are _especially_ not losing to my idiot brother!” She grabbed the, currently flustered, braided woman’s wrist and pulled her to their mound then shouted, “Ok Mr. Chihiro’s Dad! I’m ready to pelt Makoto a hundred times! Let’s get started!” 

With everyone feeling the same way, competitive energy flowing through them, they looked to the announcer excitedly.

He looked at his watch and said into the megaphone, “Alrighty! Let the Class Seventy-Eight Couples Snowball Smackdown… BEGIN!” A loud airhorn sounded around them, and Mr. Fujisaki hopped down from his bench-pedestal, getting out a video camera, because that’s just the kind of father he is. 

It was chaos within five seconds – Komaru had immediately gotten a snowball prepped and aimed at Makoto’s face. She ended up striking him right on his shoulder, and he jokingly swore revenge. Byakuya had no trouble agreeing, throwing at Toko with reckless abandon. 

Chihiro and Yuta immediately went for base-building, piling it higher and expanding the sides a little so their neighbors wouldn’t get such easy attacks, but it left them open at the start. Aoi had no trouble pelting her exposed brother, and the two got into a heated shouting match as Chihiro kept building and Sakura gathered snow.

There was a pause from the other two teams, but suddenly, everyone saw the large snowball pile next to the Orange base, where Taka was mass producing, and Mondo was gleefully tossing them every direction. 

Together, Celeste and Kyoko stayed behind their mound for protection, and began strategizing, drawing out patterns in the snow with their gloves. It wasn’t until one of Mondo’s random flying snowballs hit Celeste right on her fashionable winter headband, getting her hair wet, that her red eyes gained a visible fire behind them. She stood up and screamed a war cry, then started aggressively pelting the other man. The detective just smiled, got the snow out of her lover’s hair, and started making ammo.

The first hour was an all-out battlefield. No one seemed ready to pack up and leave, but arms started getting tired at the ninety-minute mark. The more athletic ones, Aoi, Sakura and Yuta, didn’t look bothered in the slightest, but everyone else started staggering. 

Suddenly, a loud sneeze rang out across the field and there was a temporary, unspoken cease-fire. They all knew that noise _very well,_ and when Jack popped her head out from the Purple mound, she started cackling and throwing hundreds of snowballs at the other five pairs at Mach speeds. “I’ve got you, Babe!” Komaru shouted happily and started providing her with projectiles. 

This set everyone up for an hour of trying to dodge the fiend’s attacks. At one point, Byakuya argued, “Is Toko switching mid fight even allowed!?” 

Before Mr. Fujisaki could even answer, Komaru spoke up, “Of course it is! I’m not _just_ dating Toko! I love all of her and that includes Jack!” Throwing a snowball of her own in the heir’s direction. The declaration made Jack stop in her tracks and blush wildly but, with the distraction, Makoto got an easy hit on the ex-killer’s exposed tongue and she yipped before her onslaught continued. 

At two thirty another slow-down happened. Even the Asahina siblings were starting to grow weary, and Sakura was the only person left unbothered by the physical strain. 

Noticing the energies of everyone around them, Celeste whispered into Kyoko’s ear, who nodded in response, then said, “Hmm, it’s quite cold out and I’m starting to get hungry. Oh dear – I just imagined going to get some warm soup and then traveling back to my bedroom and getting wrapped up in some blankets with my favorite person while drinking hot cocoa. How foolish of me." 

Across the way, Makoto’s eyes locked with the lavender-haired detective, who winked at him and held up a finger to wait. After a tense moment, an orange piece of cloth was thrown dramatically into the open field.

“We have decided that the _best_ couple would end this tomfoolery and go get warm food… and it is not embarrassing to admit your coupley activities, so, we will also get warm cuddles!” Taka declared, clearly tired and cold from the fight, “This has been wonderful, friends, thank you for having us! I will see you back at school after break!” 

Mondo chimed in a, “And don’t go thinkin’ that just ‘cuz we didn’t last for five fuckin’ hours here doesn’t mean we aren’t the best and the cutest, ok!? You all keep havin’ fun throwin’ your _snowballs,_ I’m gonna get a hot plate with my hot date!” And the two boys took off.

“Text me when you both get home safe!” Chihiro shouted happily from inside their base, which had come a long way from the simple hill it started as. 

Watching the two walk away, Mr. Fujisaki waved them goodbye and then got back up on the bench, “The Orange Team has forfeited! Their base is now up for grabs! Five couples and two and a half hours remain!” He sat back down, thoroughly enjoying the festivities, camera storage long since full. 

“That was _clearly_ cheating!?” Byakuya exclaimed, pointing directly at the sly women as things went back to normal, “You said that just so they’d think about it and leave!” 

Letting out a huff, Aoi said, “That’s twice now you’ve called someone out on the rules! What!? Scared you can’t win on your own?” She sneered playfully at him. Makoto answered by chucking a snowball at her, defending his love. 

At the Blue base, the goth and her detective high five, successfully predicting the group would get sidetracked. They had a moment of peace until Kyoko was struck in the chest by a hollering Chihiro, who immediately yipped in fear and hid behind their shorter boyfriend after receiving a glare from both women. 

With three full hours down, and Jack calming out of her frenzy, the Purple Team threw two last snowballs, successfully hitting Makoto and Byakuya square in their faces before releasing their flag into the center. They laughed heartily and declared themselves the winners, anyway, with how they’d successfully kept the Green Team down for as long as they did, then made their way over to the bench to sit with Mr. Fujisaki. Komaru was eagerly cheering for the Red Team, and Toko gave her full support to Byakuya, now that she couldn’t win, and rested her head on the smaller woman’s shoulder happily.

Next to them, the man jumped up again, “The Purple Team has forfeited! Their base is now up for grabs! Four couples and two hours remain!” 

There was a pause and all four teams could be seen strategizing, but with Sakura being the only one still physically able to throw at full strength, not a lot was happening over the clearing. That is, until Yuta was seen running over to the Purple base to take it over and the Red Team buried him within moments. 

Sakura chose to attack Celeste while she let Chihiro run over and uncover Yuta from the snow, who laid there, badly pretending to be dead as he said, “Oh no. My sister and her beloved protector have bested me, my dearest. I must leave you, now. Fight on. Prove we are… superior…” Then dramatically stuck out his tongue and flopped his head to the side. The programmer placed their very frozen nose on his, and the ‘dying’ man shrieked at how cold it was, waking up him completely. The two proceeded to start kissing until- 

“If the Yellow Team doesn’t stop performing CPR on each other,” Mr. Fujisaki joked kindly with his child, “I’m going to disqualify them.” But he just got a response of Chihiro, exhausted and happy to be warm in the runner’s arms, waving him off dismissively, though not disrespectfully. “Forfeit it is, then! Three Teams and an hour and a half remain! If the Yellow Team would so kindly join me over here when they are _done~”_ He laughed into the megaphone. Eventually, the two made their way over to the bench after making sure to toss their flag into the pile with the others. Yuta and Komaru high fived happily and then started to make snow angels, Chihiro and Toko joining them eventually.

This left three teams remaining, and Makoto was nervous. The Red Team was physically stronger, and the Blue Team was tactful beyond all belief. What did he and his wonderful progeny have? 

Hope. They had unwavering spirit, determination and hope! So, Makoto packed a snowball and heaved it right in Kyoko’s direction, starting the fight up once more.

Celeste tried many tricks to tempt the others into giving up, but they did not. Sakura never seemed to waver, but Aoi was starting to look like she needed food pretty bad. This was an endurance test, and Makoto was going to see it through to the end. 

The luck part of his talent must’ve been on his side just then, because at four o’clock Taka and Mondo returned, one carrying a dozen drinks and the other carrying a large, steaming basket. They started to set up at a nearby table, revealing hot cocoa for all and a pile of pork buns. The seven people at the bench immediately started to chow down as Mondo explained, “We were just gonna leave ya, but we decided we wanted to see the ending. We left ‘cause we were hungry so we thought – why not bring the warmth to you all, y’know?” And everyone beamed happily. 

Seeing the food, Aoi and Sakura turned to each other and agreed to throw in their flag, the taller woman saying, "You all fought admirably today. It was an honor." Before the swimmer brought them, glove in glove, to get some chow.

“The two final teams and one hour remain. Who will win!? Blue or Green!? I’m on the edge of my _seat!”_ Everyone surrounding the announcer started to chime in, discussing who they thought were going to win. Aoi was hugging Yuta chatting about how _obviously_ Celeste and Kyoko were going to take the victory! Sakura agreed with her, and Yuta was quick to follow. Taka argued that Makoto’s luck was going to be the winning factor, which turned the conversation in his favor for just a moment, until Toko brought up Celeste’s ability to win games. But everyone’s attention was caught when they heard the blond speak up.

“So, it’s come to this, has it? Psh, and here I thought ten opponents were supposed to be a challenge.” He pushed his glasses up, to emphasize his point. They glinted in the snow's reflection.

Never backing down to him, Celeste retorted, “Cute, _mon amie._ But, alas, you simply do not have the endurance that we do. Pity. I was looking forward to my winning streak being broken.” Then walked to the front of her mound, completely exposed, “But, we are clearly tired. So, let’s make it interesting. No more bases. Closer together. Out in the open. A pure brawl.” And the heir, never able to turn her down when she posed things to him like this, stepped out full of vigor. The smirk still very noticeable behind his scarf.

Kyoko and Makoto joined soon after and the final forty-five minutes became a battlefield. Snowballs creating a beautiful array of flying white while the last four tried to out maneuver and get the other team to give in. 

With five minutes remaining, Celeste managed to knock off Makoto’s beanie, leaving Kyoko to get a nasty hit right on his precious hair spike, knocking him over. Byakuya immediately fell to his lover’s side, gripping his glove tightly, “Shall we give in, my Angel?” Already knowing the hope-filled brunette would never surrender on his own, so he wanted to at least present a chance to opt out. 

Panting, smiling, exhausted, Makoto shook his head no and said, “I want to prove you’re the best.” To which Byakuya lowered his scarf to give him a sweet forehead kiss.

“Having you already makes me the best.” Then feathered more kisses to show it, “Now, forget I ever said that and let’s let the girls have this one. That’s an order.” Makoto hummed a soft, loving ‘yessir’ and got up. The Blue Team had been eyeing them the whole time, stanced up for their next move, but relaxed when the two men went to grab the flag and tossed it in their direction, lowering their heads in defeat. 

“And the winner of the Ultimate Class Seventy-Eight Couples Snowball Smackdown iiiiiiiis Celestia Ludenberg and Kyoko Kirigiri of the Blue Team!” Mr. Fujisaki screamed, no longer needing the microphone and handing it back to Komaru. 

Kyoko just nodded, proud, and as Celeste was about to make a big ‘neener, neener’ speech at them, the detective pulled her in for a loving kiss, then brought the group of four over to the table. 

With the time being so late, Chihiro suggested they all take the party back to their house, and everyone started to make their way there, following the dirty blond and their father.

Everyone was in super high spirits, having a wonderous time and talking about their favorite moments of the day. Many of them congratulated Kyoko and Celeste on their victory and made claims that they'd absolutely win next year for sure!

Trailing behind, not worried as they already knew the way, Makoto wrapped himself around his taller boyfriend and said, “H-Hey, I’m so sorry. It’s my fault we lost… I didn’t mean to get hit like that. You deserved to win.” To which the heir scoffed and returned the gesture.

“Please, I don’t need some silly title of Ultimate Snowball Smackdown Champion. I am a Togami. I already have everything I could ever want,” He then leaned down to kiss the smaller brunette, “especially you. Now, come, let’s get some cocoa. I’m freezing.”

Completely blushing underneath the already cold-red skin, Makoto stood, dumbfounded at the outright compliment, before Byakuya turned back to him and tapped his foot impatiently. The ex-Green Team gleefully joined hands and caught up to the rest of them. 

When everyone had finished eating, six couples and a dad huddled warmly between many blankets by a fireplace, and life had never been quite so despairless before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest F to my last remaining DR1 ship Mukuro x Peko :/ I'm so sorry I couldn't fit you in here. Adding siblings to THH characters' hangouts makes more sense than 'the pretty mafia lady from class 77b' lmaoooo
> 
> Chihiro might be a lil OOC here, but in my own personal headcanon, having a longtime relationship has helped them open up more and just be a smiley, happy person :> I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of what that Chihiro looks like!


	7. Day 7: Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Swap, 1,462 Words
> 
> Chapter Tags: Phantom Thief AU, Fluff, I bet you thought this was gonna be another Lucky!Byakuya and Progeny!Makoto (which SLAPS don't get me wrong) but oops~  
> The swap was actually...
> 
> Background Relationships: Saiouma ;3ccccc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ Saiou Nation: You can't get rid of me, bitch! I'm not goin' nowhere! I'm not goin' no-fucking-where! 
> 
> Me with three Danganronpa OTPs and no impulse control: Yes, would you like a side of Saiou or Chihiro/Yuta with your Naegami today?

Running through the streets at a breakneck pace, Detective Makoto Naegi was having the thrill of his life. Only he would get a luxury like this, chasing the world’s most elusive thief between alleyways, staircases and even the occasional rooftop.

The Masked Money Marauder was in sight this night, and more than once had Makoto almost nabbed that gorgeous black cape with it’s sparkling forest green underside as the taller man turned sharp corners. Was this it? Was this the night he cornered his thief and turned them in for his numerous robberies? 

Oh? And when did he start thinking of the man as _his_ thief? And why did the title give the detective such a shiver through his own spine? 

Nonetheless, when Makoto trapped the Marauder in a dead end, he was shaking in anticipation, “I-I’ve got you now! Surrender! Or I will have to call for back up!”

“Ha, and ruin your glory of catching me with your own hands?” The thief spoke in a sultry voice that drove the brunette wild, “Come now, we both know that this exit-less back road is sending you on the power trip of your wildest dreams, isn’t it, my beloved detective?” 

He wasn’t wrong. He was rarely ever wrong. That’s what it was about the thief that enamored Makoto so – his brains, smart beyond all compare. Through months upon months of researching the Marauder, it was clear that he had powerful and dangerous connections, ones the detective couldn’t even fathom, but he never used them for anything other than the simple idea of ‘I wanted to see if I could get away with it, and I did.’ His thief’s catchphrase, and a statement the lovesick man had taken to his heart. 

Makoto stood in the alleyway, trying everything in his power to look taller, to show off his proud badge, to intimidate the criminal, “Maybe so, but I’m sure you have already figured out how to escape, haven’t you, _Togami?”_ The blond’s eyes flashed in fear for an almost unmissable second, but, of course, the nosy detective would notice it. 

“And what makes you think that’s my name? A Togami? Aren’t they a family on top of the world? Why would one need to rob art and banks?” The thief’s signature smirk showed back up upon his face as he spoke. Though this detective was the only one to ever see through his plans, there was no way his beloved had gone and actually discovered his identity? Ridiculous. It was a bluff, surely. A shot in the dark at a speculation.

Unbeknownst to the Marauder, he was making an uncharacteristic stance of nervousness that Makoto easily picked up on. He had found him, finally, the man he’d been chasing and near idolizing for months, much to his boss’ (who happened to be his younger sister)’s disdain, “The Togami Conglomerate is an international family with its roots in Japan. I’ve done some significant research on them since I started believing you’re a member of said family. Were you aware that every generation of their lineage must fight in a gory battle to see who will become head of the family? Turns out, that war was held _right before_ a certain Masked Money Marauder came into the picture, and a winner was declared. The youngest one ever, in fact! Just over six feet tall, blond hair,” The detective took a step closer, “and the most beautiful sky-blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

The compliment got right under the criminal’s skin, “Pity that you seem to have a fondness for someone else. I am not the man you seem to think I am.” He began thumbing the stolen artifact in his hands, an anxious tick. 

Another step, “Really? So, if I took out this photo I have of Byakuya Togami – _you_ – and compared it, I wouldn’t see an exact resemblance?” 

“You would be correct. You’re smart. You don’t need me to tell you that.” The thief sneered, clear irritation in his voice. 

Another step. They were so close to each other now, “I’m not going to turn you in.”

An audible snicker, “Of course that’s what you’d _say,_ but trust me, Mako Roll, all people want in this world is glory and fame. And as much as I don’t want to admit it, I would be a bigger fool than I already am for assuming you wouldn’t be the same. Turn me in, my beloved detective, and become the star who arrested the Masked Money Marauder – the number one phantom thief in the entire world.” 

“Don’t you know me well enough by now?” A final step, mere inches apart, “That you’ve already stolen something so precious that it can’t ever be returned? Something that would prevent me from ever giving you to anyone else, including law enforcement?”

There was a distinct silence after that, “That would make me quite the incredible thief then… wouldn’t it? However, I do think I can name someone who I’ve found to be even more cunning than even I.” Blue eyes met hazel and the air grew thick around them. 

Makoto shuddered at the sentiment, and he was barely able to whimper out, “Who?” 

“The detective who figured me out and took my heart.” Suddenly ripping his mask off and replacing it with glasses, the Marauder cupped the brunette’s face, and leaned down to his level to plant a sincere kiss on his lips, but the other was ready, and returned the affection fully. 

It was absolute bliss to Makoto, finally getting to kiss the man he’d been passionately pursuing for months, and he felt like he never wanted this moment to end. 

But he opened his eyes once Byakuya pulled away and moved to whisper in the detective's ear, “Catch me if you can, my beloved Mako Roll.” Then sprinted past him down the alley. Makoto immediately turned to chase him, but found himself tied to a post they had been next to via an extension cord cable, and laughed in exasperation.

  
-x-  
🥚💰*:.｡.END SIMULATION.｡.:*💰🥚  
-x-  


Even though he was a little dizzy when he awoke, Makoto knew where he was immediately when he saw Chihiro, Soda and Miu helping him out of all the wires he was attached to.

Once he was released, he ran over to the ‘post-simulation cooldown room’ where he sat with three other people. “Soooo~ What did you two see?” The small purple-haired man spoke eagerly.

Makoto bit his lip, blushed and turned to Byakuya innocently, who rolled his eyes, “Nope. This was your idea, Kokichi. You go first.” 

It was the _actual_ detective next to him that spoke up, “I-I was Kokichi’s… s-secretary. He worked for the most powerful corporate monopoly in the world and I was his personal assistant who was at his beck and call. I really wasn’t expecting it…” 

“Yeah it was no fun at all! Shumai didn’t sass me even once! Just did absolutely anything I asked of him with a big silly smile on his face. I’d never want something like that!” 

A clear lie, one that Shuichi didn’t even bother to point out, but instead mumbled “Ok, ‘Ultimate Supreme Leader’” and was playfully shoved as a response.

When a flustered Kokichi then turned the conversation back to the older gentlemen, Byakuya sighed, “It was absolutely ridiculous. I was some petty showman thief who stole precious artifacts and art for the simple sake of proving I was better than everyone. I’m nothing like that!” The duo across from him snickered to themselves, disagreeing whole heartedly.

“It was a feeling I’d never known before…,” Makoto took over, “I was a detective… completely torn over my desire to please my boss – who was also my family – and my growing romantic interest in the thief! I didn’t know what to do until my adrenaline from catching the criminal kicked in…” 

The silence that followed was deafening until Shuichi laughed so hard he almost cried, “Oh my god… yeah… yeah! That’s definitely us all right!” Which got the other three to laugh equally as hard at the whole situation. 

Just then, Chihiro came in to do the usual checkups and the two couples went their separate ways after they were cleared to go. 

“Did you have a good time?” Byakuya asked his smaller boyfriend on the journey to their dorm room.

Without any hesitation, Makoto responded, “Yes! It was so much fun getting to pine after you like I did all those years ago~” Which the progeny responded by giggling fondly.

He reached over and fluffed the brunette’s hair, “True, but I quite like who we are now. And I wouldn’t trade it for even the most difficult-to-obtain painting.” 

Makoto gasped dramatically, “So I did steal your heart, Marauder!?~”

“Absolutely, my beloved Mako Roll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S RIGHT THEY SWAPPED _FANTASIES_ ISN'T THAT SOMETHING???? 
> 
> -x-
> 
> "Well then, Mr. Boring Secretary, I demand a fountain of grape Panta. Make the base out of white marble. It better be perfect or you're fired~ Oh! Maybe I'll reward you if you do a good job!" 
> 
> "Of course, sir! I am happy and eager to get you anything you desire."
> 
> _One fountain later_
> 
> "How did I do, sir?"
> 
> "Phenomenal job, useless Shucretary! Come! I'll let you kiss me on the _mahogany_ desk today~"
> 
> _Shuichi GASPS_
> 
> End scene. _*Bows*_


	8. Day 8: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Warmth, 1,527 Words
> 
> Chapter Tags: Canon-Divergent Killing Game, Angst 
> 
> ((Spoiler Tags in A/N))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Tags: Major Character Death, Bad End
> 
> Blame Aria for this one she's an evil genius and I'm smitten

It was… impossible…

There’s no way that Byakuya killed Mukuro Ikusaba and set off that bomb. He knew it wasn’t him so why… why was Kyoko so adamant at making sure he took the fall for this? 

“I understand there is evidence against me, but Byakuya’s knife was seen in the body before it was destroyed.” The stoic woman said, “Plus, he was the only one, besides me, not found dismantling the Monokuma. We’ve been over this.”

Quickly, Byakuya flashed a pleading look to Makoto, something he’d never do otherwise. The smaller man looked at him with clear pain surrounding his features, like he’d been betrayed, and the progeny’s heart sank. Makoto really believed he would murder anyone after the last trial? He – He learned humility and humanity, dammit! Sakura taking her own life moved him in ways he still didn’t understand, but there’s no way he’d try to win this killing game now. 

When the locker room keys were brought up, the heir saw his chance, and stared down Makoto to his core. The two of them knew that the locker room key had been in Kyoko’s room, and that the evidence would damn her as the murderer – so why wasn’t the luckster _saying anything!?_ But then, Kyoko made a speech – an interesting one about the truth of the school – and Byakuya realized the trap. If the lavender witch died, then, even if she was the mastermind, all of the secrets would go with her. 

So that meant… he’d have to follow in Sakura’s shoes… he’d be forced to trust Kyoko, lest they be stuck in this god-awful hellhole for the rest of their days to what? Have kids and repopulate a _school!?_ Disgusting. Even the thought crossing his mind made him sick. So, he kept his mouth shut. Didn’t point out the evidence. And… he hoped.

He hoped that Makoto would solve this game, get to the truth like he always did, and would avenge him by taking down the mastermind. Surprisingly, it was a comforting thought. He’d go out with no regrets, absolutely none. By now, he was so weak willed as a person that his family would never let him have that throne he once craved so much, anyway. And that just left…

Makoto… 

Sweet, stupid, innocent Makoto, who completely took his breath away every trial despite everything. The man who, under intense pressure and the threat of death, still proved Leon’s crime. Still showed them all that Byakuya was a manipulator, not a murderer. Still condemned Celeste through her string of lies. Still showed everyone that Sakura took her own life, even when three people admitted to fault. Still…, “I-I don’t think Byakuya did this! But I don’t think Kyoko did it either!” Still believed in him after insurmountable evidence. 

But he was resigned, the answers were now more important than his own life. _Makoto’s life_ was more important than his own life. If he didn’t speak up now who knows what Kyoko would do to him, like all the times she’d strung him around to get hurt before, “No, Makoto. Not this time. Vote for me.” 

The face Makoto made could only be described as heartbroken, but the blond kept himself poised as always. These people beneath him wouldn’t get to see him falter, no matter what was about to happen. Kyoko shot him a look that almost seemed apologetic, but it didn’t matter now. The slots wheel spun, and Byakuya’s face showed up, his execution imminent. 

“I hope you get what you’re looking for.” The progeny said, monotone. It wasn’t snarky or ridiculing – a completely genuine statement. She nodded at him, it was just one, but it was confident, like he could trust her… even after all this. She quickly glanced to the side at Makoto, prompting Byakuya to follow.

The brunette had tears streaming down his face, and he was whimpering something about ‘letting him leave the podium’, but Monokuma said, “Nope~ I’m in such an ungenerous mood today! Must just be your _rotten luck, boy!”_ The last part was a taunting sneer, like he knew it would hurt to say the phrase. It did work, as the man just cried harder. 

Byakuya wanted to reach out to him, comfort him, tell him that this is what he chose to get to the truth, but with the rest of the eyes on him, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even say goodbye as the contraption wrapped around his body to pull him away.

In a moment of panic and weakness, he stretched out his arm, right in Makoto’s direction. His blue eyes looking directly at that tear-soaked face. To his surprise, Makoto reached back to meet him and leaned over his railing, even with the extreme distance between them. 

If only that was the last thing he could’ve seen. 

But, no, he had to first be dropped into a garbage then sent to hell. He had to sit there and be pelted by stones for who knows how long... but there was an escape! He saw it! He crawled towards it – despite it making him feel completely degraded, more than the trash, insults and injuries aside. 

When he managed to get out of that, quite literally, ‘raging dumpster fire’, he was met with… snow. It was cold and it looked like there was nothing around for miles. Just an endless winter, and in his exhaustion, he fell forward, pathetic and freezing. 

He heard a crash, the sound of breaking glass, and a guttural scream that made his blood boil, but he didn’t have the energy to move and see what happened. He soon found his answer in the form of Makoto Naegi holding him as tight as possible, coated in blood, glass and tears, using his entire body to spread some warmth to the dying heir. 

“I couldn’t let you die for something you didn’t do!” Makoto screamed, “I don’t care what Monokuma does to me! This isn’t right!” 

Ah, he would do this over something as selfless as that. Even with his life being sucked away by the hypothermia, Byakuya still had the gall to wish it were out of newly realized love and devotion. He had enough energy to chuckle at himself before whimpering, “M-Makoto, p-please. Let me d-d-die. F-Find the truth and s-save us all.”

So cold. It had gotten so cold. This wonderful beacon of warmth and light was beside him, yet his body was still frigid and unrelenting. Just the punishment for the man on top of the world, to be coddled as he lay, humiliated, in the snow. No matter what Makoto tried, he could feel his last moments approaching.

Did he not say he was going to go out on his own terms? Strip him of his titles, his name, his belongings – but do not deny him his emotions which he trained to keep locked up for so long. It was a selfish move, but when has he not been, “H-Hey, I l-l-love y-y-” but his mouth couldn’t finish the phrase, getting too numb to continue. 

Makoto’s eyes widened, though with difficulty as his tears were beginning to freeze to his face, but he still managed to smile, even if it was forced and sad. Byakuya wanted it to be the last thing he ever saw, resigning himself, and let out a satisfied hum, very clearly the cadence of ‘I love you’. 

He wasn’t expecting to feel lips come down to desperately meet his own. Every inch of the action screamed ‘stay alive’ but the heir could no longer feel his body, his existence fading away. With the last of his strength he did everything he could to return the gesture, but if he managed to do it, he’d never know. 

He died, satisfied, in Makoto’s arms with absolutely no regrets. 

The ‘lucky’ student stayed out there in the snow for a long time, cradling the deceased heir like it would bring him back to life at any moment. 

It took Kyoko walking out there herself and forcing him to let go for him to get up and head back in the trial room. Once there, his puffy eyes met Toko’s own, and she handed him a pair of damaged scissors, “I-I-I’m going t-to go say my o-own goodbyes, now. I think y-you should h-have these. Since you d-d-destroyed them. A-And Makoto? Thank you… for trying.” 

Her voice was softer than normal, like she wasn’t really there. He knew she also cared for Byakuya and didn’t hesitate to hold her close before letting her go to him. 

After that, Kyoko took his hand in hers, dragging him away. Her voice was as cold as the punishment chamber, “It’s unwise to stay here where your emotions are clouded. We’re going to get to the bottom of this. I swear it.”

They were almost at the big, red door when he finally turned back round, saw the writer holding Byakuya in the distance, and whispered, “I love you, too. I’ll find who did this to you, on your name as a Togami.” One last tear sliding down his face as he stepped into the elevator.


	9. Day 9: Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Laughter, 1,293 Words
> 
> Chapter Tags: Goth Ihop! AU, Crackfic, Pre-established Relationship, Byakuya is a Karen™ (even on the clock), 
> 
> Background Relationships: Celesgiri, Saiouma
> 
> IMPORTANT: Some context is needed to fully enjoy this chapter:  
> [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQkuE90pYTw)  
> [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qS1EHEoYWcE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are two of my fave videos in the entire DR Fandom, thank you.
> 
> "Everyday." "Shuichi!?" 
> 
> ~~I actually went through the Ihop menu for this lmaooooo~~
> 
> This... being posted on Christmas (in my timezone... barely) is completely coincidental but, uh, if you celebrate: Merry Gothic Christmas to you all~  
> (And, as the Winter Solstice is what I celebrate even though it's long past: Happy Gothic Solstice to you all!!!)

After the _unfortunate_ events that had happened over at the Goth Ihop the other month, Byakuya was both completely unsurprised and absolutely fuming when Kyoko came in with her bastard attempt to get him to make up with that unsightly waitress that the lavender haired woman fancied. For one night, and one night only, Byakuya was to wait tables during Celeste’s shift. In full. Uniform. 

He would’ve told her no a million times and even considered throwing petty change at the establishment to get them off his case, but that all came crashing down when Makoto whispered that he wanted to see Byakuya in gothic attire. 

Curse those puppy eyes on that ray of sunshine, for the progeny was completely under their spell. 

So, here he was getting into uniform, getting a lecture from Taka, the manager, about how this was going to go. Celeste was still there to make sure everything went well, but she was allowed to relax for the most part, only serving tables for first time customers. Byakuya would get all of her regulars, but they’d all be informed ahead of time of _why_ their beloved Goth Queen wouldn’t be serving them today (and how all their meals were 50% off that day for the inconvenience). 

Looking in the mirror for the final inspection he described himself as… ridiculous. He was wearing a loose black tee with the company logo right above his heart. Taka then tied up the right side of the shirt at his waist, exposing part of his stomach and a little bit of hip. He had on thin black skinny jeans that… really left nothing to the imagination they were so tight. His hair had been messed up, and he was wearing contact lenses, eyeliner and some mascara. 

Basically: Makoto was going to _love_ it. Everyone else was going to _lose_ it. But Byakuya was nothing but a man of his word, so he was going to do this with style and grace. He was going to prove that even in this atrocious uniform, he stood above the rest. 

Imagine the look on his face when the first people he’s serving are his boyfriend and that two-timing, backstabbing, _simping_ witch of a detective. They were sitting in the booth talking to each other happily and, of course, Kyoko saw him first and audibly broke character and started genuinely laughing. Makoto on the other hand, looked like he’s staring at a world wonder and _oh my god is he **drooling!?**_

“So, server, are you going to take our order?” Kyoko said, barely holding her snickering back, “Or should I report you to your manager? As your uniforms are _far from appropriate._ How am I expected to dine peacefully in such a _vulgar environment?”_ There was nothing but pure happiness behind her words. This might have just been the best moment of the woman’s entire life. 

Byakuya took a deep breath, he was not going to let her get under his skin, “My apologies for making you wait, ma’am. Welcome to Goth Ihop. My name is Byakuya and I’ll be your server this evening. What can I get started for you to drink?” He felt humiliated beyond all belief. 

Her enthusiasm never wavered, “One black coffee for me and one tall drink of water for him.” She winked. This woman had the _audacity to wink!?_

Giving the best customer service smile he could, he wrote the order down, then turned away before he had an opportunity to stare at Makoto: who had definitely given up his allowed braincell of the evening to ogle at this horrendous uniform. 

Unfortunately, things only got worse from there. 

The coffee machine burnt him. When he walked into the supply closet to clean the wound, the new busser boy was furiously making out with a purple haired seasoned waiter inside it. One of them didn’t even look _guilty._ And, worst of all? The ice dispenser dropped a couple of last-second cubes that got his designer shoes wet. 

He’d sue this company yet, _don’t test him._

With two drinks in hand, he returned to the table to take the food order. Kyoko chose the Grilled Tilapia with gravy on the side, vegetables cooked at a _very_ specific temperature, and Tilapia made _just_ the way she liked it with very complicated instructions that Byakuya had to notate furiously (all leading in a roundabout way to say ‘slightly crispy’). The thought occurred to him intrusively that if this were a killing game, he’d happily become the first blackened at her expense.

His precious sunshine boyfriend fared no better, as he was a basic bitch and ordered the _fucking Buttermilk Crispy Chicken Strips & Fries._

Why would you even come to _Ihop_ if you weren’t going to _ORDER BREAKFAST FOOD!?!?_

Still, expert that he is, Byakuya kept his composure and made his way to the back, sending the ticket to Chef Ryoma, sporting a black apron and a black chef hat with a comical drawing of a kitten puppeting the user on the side of it. 

During the wait, he didn’t have any other customers coming in, as most rebelled from the lack of their usual gothic service, which was totally fine with him. However, this left him open to see Celeste staring at him with a bright, completely fake smile.

“Ah, you’re quite the natural, _mon amie._ Maybe you should consider working here full time?” She tilted her head, bringing a finger to her chin in contemplation. 

Every instinct in his body wanted to scream, “I will _never_ be doing something like this again. I am merely here to fulfill my friend’s request. Speaking of, I’m quite irritated at her at the moment, so here’s some humiliation of my own.” He smirked proudly for the first time this evening, “She is quite infatuated with you. Hasn’t stopped talking on and on about you since I berated your establishment. Ha. I’m taking all the fun of confessing for both of you.” He stuck up a middle finger at her and went to get the food while her mouth hung slack jawed.

Getting back to the table, he delicately set Makoto’s chicken tendies in front of him, offering a soft smile for the still-awstruck love of his life, then absentmindedly slid Kyoko’s over to her. He gave her a completely real grin when he said, _“Bon apatite~.”_ Knowing full well that he was toying with her love life behind her back. Perhaps she too would also fantasize about being a blackened in this mysterious killing game he kept imagining. 

As he made his way back to the employee room, he was greeted by a fuming Celeste and the small, purple Closet Kisser trying to make her smile. Both glared at him with venom in their eyes, so he hid in the break room, just trying to last the whole shift. 

After some time, the blue-haired busser boy came bursting through the door, blushing like crazy as he handed the heir a few dollar bills and a receipt, then bolted out. Slowly, Byakuya looked at his hands, seeing the receipt first with the message-

_For the incredibly attractive waiter,_

_###-###-####_

_Call me~ ;)_

It wasn’t even signed but he knew it was Makoto based on the handwriting. It was so stupid. And yet, he pocked it immediately, treasuring it fully. 

It was then that he noticed the 5% tip with a message on one of the dollars (voiding it completely) saying _‘Fuck you, Togami. I now have a date tomorrow.'_

He grinned wickedly. _Serves her right._

Then, he realized that was one customer. And it had only been an hour out of eight. And those were people he _knew._

…

This was going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not once in this fic do I think Byakuya is in the right lmao. Don't out your friend's crushes. And TREAT SERVICE WORKERS WITH RESPECT. _Beats you over the head with a pillow furiously._
> 
> -x-
> 
> OK! SO!  
> I really want to focus/have been focusing on getting out chapter 4 for _In the Aftermath of a Killing Game_ so that's going to be my main priority - and when I'm _finally_ finished with that I'm going to pump out Naegami prompts like crazy! I'm talkin' like 2 or 3 a day! 
> 
> So I hope you're patient with me until then! 
> 
> Thank you so much if you've been actively reading these silly prompts!!! If you don't read my other stuff and this is all you're here for then I'm sorry for the delay! But I fully intend on completing all 31 prompts! ♥


	10. Day 10: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Jealousy, Words 1,287
> 
> Chapter Tags: HPA/Non-Despair AU, Fluff, Pre-established Relationship, 
> 
> Background Relationships: Ishimondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This didn't take me a week to get out and this is SUPER not a month late what are you TALKING about?!?~~
> 
> ~~And I DEFINITELY did NOT join a Danganronpa/Persona/BNHA/Genshin Impact RP server that is taking up my every waking thought and writing brainpower why would you even ask me that???~~

He should _not_ be this angry over something so wholesome and wonderful. 

The fact that Taka and Mondo had told all their classmates that they were dating, and now felt comfortable holding hands in front of everyone, was a good thing! A wonderful, happy, amazing thing!

Yet, Makoto was overwhelmed in negative feelings: the biggest one being guilt for having such strong opinions on the matter in the first place. But, looking at their interlocked fingers and saccharine smiles, he felt a twisting, rotting, ugly jealousy pooling in his chest, and had to look away. 

Why wasn’t _he_ allowed to do things like that? Why was _his_ luck so pathetic that only behind closed doors and hushed whispers was he allowed the love of his life?

Do _not_ get him wrong, he loved being with Byakuya Togami more than he could possibly describe in words, but to see another gay couple being out and proud and _seen_ was tearing him apart at the seams. 

And _oh_ how it ate him up, as days of loud flirting turned into weeks. Makoto would never let it spill over - an absolutely good person to a fault - but that didn’t stop his partner from noticing something had been awry. 

“What’s been bothering you?” Byakuya inquired, running his fingers through Makoto’s hair as the brunette lounged in his lap one lazy afternoon, “You seem upset whenever we’re in class. I can tell you’re not focusing like you should be.”

The tone was soft, but most assuredly accusing. Both were held to a certain standard by the progeny, and Makoto had promised he would obtain it so long as they stayed a couple. He didn’t mind the contract, fully intending on holding his end of the bargain, but just - every time he saw them -

“I-” The smaller man started, faltering immediately. He sighed instead, physically shaking the question out of his head.

Byakuya looked down at him, slightly concerned. It wasn’t like Makoto to keep things from him - or to feel like he couldn’t say what was on his mind. So, the heir pushed further, tutting, “You…?” 

Bright hazel eyes grew wide for just a moment in fear before shutting tightly, locking Byakuya out, “I-I… can’t… you’ll get mad…”

That was new. The taller man didn’t necessarily have a _temper_ but he hadn’t been subtle in his words even after dating. Honestly, some of the things he said to Makoto on instinct alone had been downright horrid, but that had never stopped the luckster from giving him a goofy smile and a loving kiss at the end of the day - so this must be something really intense.

“You know you can tell me absolutely anything. I promise you, I will not react until I’ve heard it completely.” He said it with full sincerity, wanting only to know what his boyfriend was thinking. 

After mulling about for a few minutes more (driving Byakuya mad, but he kept his composure), Makoto finally whispered, “Would you… be willing to hold my hand tomorrow? During class? In front of everyone?” He shut his eyes again when he was done babbling it out as fast as possible. The progeny had a _reputation_ and he refused to be the cause of anything happening to it. Thus, the question, and the jealous emotions that had prompted it, pained him to even consider. 

Taken aback, Byakuya froze before clearing his throat and correcting his posture. He started to feel heat rise to his cheeks, and cursed his own strong affections for the boy below him. He knew it was because of the Togami family’s fame that Makoto feared public displays. And it just warmed the blond’s icy heart every moment the other showed the slightest bit of consideration for the values by which Byakuya lived. 

Though, despite his adoration, he would make the other work for the ‘yes’ he so desperately wanted to give, “What brought this on all of a sudden?”

“Uhm…” Makoto stammered, he didn’t necessarily want to admit _out loud_ how he’d been fuming while thinking about two of his friends for weeks. Saying it aloud would make it ‘real’ after all… “We’ve been dating for a while… and-”

Something about his body language had been off this whole time. Even in just the few months they’d been together, Byakuya had learned quite a lot about the man, so it was easy to tell he was lying. He had guilt ridden all over his face. Lip trembling, eyes looking down to the right, hands furiously playing with his shirt. Always terrible at not wearing his heart on his sleeve, and Byakuya was impressed he had kept whatever secret this was for as long as he had.

Still, he wasn’t going to let Makoto keep lying to him, “Do not bother telling me if it isn’t going to be what you actually feel. I’m not interested in playing pretend. I want to repair the situation. Now - why do you want to hold hands with me in public? Why do you want people to see?” Tone completely neutral. Byakuya did _not_ want Makoto to think the answer was going to be ‘no’. 

With the heaviest sigh of the afternoon, Makoto finally got off his partner’s lap, and turned to face him, “E-Everytime I see… Taka… and Mondo… be really affectionate I get-”

“Jealous!?” Byakuya looked at him, unable to hide a wicked grin. Makoto - _his Makoto_ \- was jealous of someone? That was… oh my _god_ that was so precious and perfect and he loved this unlucky brunette with all of his heart. 

Makoto was definitely not expecting such a… positive reaction… or for the heir to break his own promise to not say anything until he was done… but since his boyfriend didn’t seem to be angry, he continued, “Y-Yeah. I want to hold your hand, and smile at you, and tell everyone in that classroom that I love you!” 

Not even the coldest heart could resist a declaration like that. Byakuya stood up, grabbed Makoto, and brought him into a heartfelt kiss.

“Tomorrow. During homeroom. I’m going to one-up them all.” The progeny cooed, elated beyond all belief. 

Tilting his head like a puppy, Makoto gave him a questioning look, and Byakuya cupped his face, bringing their noses together, “I’m going to kiss you in front of everyone. Just once. But with intent...

So _they_ can be jealous of _you.”_

It took less than a millisecond for Makoto’s face to burn a bright scarlet, and he melted, embarrassed, into the progeny’s arms, hiding his face into the familiar black suit.

He was _really_ looking forward to tomorrow now. 

Then, the moment arrived! Once everyone had shown up, Byakuya walked over to where Makoto was sitting at his desk and said, “Ah, good morning, Makoto,” in the most affectionate voice, loud enough that everyone would turn their heads. He then gently brushed his hand against the brunette’s check, moved down to his chin, tilted it up - making sure to wink as he did it - and planted a sensual kiss upon his commoner lips in front of every single person in Class 78. 

When he was satisfied he pulled back, a proud, triumphant smile on his face as he turned to face the rest of the room. Jaws were on the floor, Toko had fainted, Kyoko raised an eyebrow (high praise), but no one insulted them.

All-in-all, it was a lovely moment. And Makoto was happy that he no longer had to hide his feelings from everyone, his jealousy now a fading memory.

But… what they weren’t expecting was a very excited Taka, walking up to them gleefully, congratulating them on their ‘newfound union’ shouting, “So!... 

How’s about a double date!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be real - I LOVE the concept of this one but it's not my fave. But I've been working on it for a week and sometimes, ya just need to post it and move on! But it did end up better than how it started that's for sure...
> 
> AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER... A TWO PARTER!!!! Look forward to 'Day 11: Stars' for the continuation!
> 
> ~~I feel like I didn't explain this well. Basically, Makoto had it in his head that Byakuya would be embarrassed to be seen with him, and Byakuya was just like 'LOOK HERE EVERYONE _I'M_ DATING THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN THE CLASS. AS ONLY RIGHT FOR ONE SUCH AS I'.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Socials: @Psychiccupid
> 
> All Comments, Praises and Critiques Welcomed! ♥


End file.
